


Drunk on You - Gally Imagine

by heyitstay18



Category: TMR - Fandom, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, the maze runner
Genre: F/M, Gally is an angel and I love him, This is pure fluff, so does the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: A/N: Hi All! This little imagine is for the lovely anon on Tumblr who requested some more Gally content. They were looking for something where Gally and the reader get drunk together, and while this doesn’t have any smut, I’m thinking of adding a part 2. I haven’t written for Gally in a while so it was nice getting back to my roots so to speak. Let me know what you guys think and if you want a part 2. Enjoy, loves!





	Drunk on You - Gally Imagine

Even though Y/N had been in The Glade for awhile now, she never quite could get into bonfire nights. She understood why they had them and what they did for the other boys, but for her they seemed pointless. So while the other boys enjoyed themselves, messing around and drinking, she usually kept close to fire. Tonight she sat alongside Chuck, her honorary “little brother”. She was the first one Chuck clung to when he came out of the box. Being the only girl there, he immediately saw her as a mother-figure, and who was she to deny the young boy that?

“You know you can just go talk to him? It’s gross watching you stare at him all the time” Chuck offhandedly said, bringing Y/N out of her thoughts. She was watching Gally fight some of the other guys in the circle and must’ve spaced out in the process. Rolling her eyes, she gave Chuck somewhat of a glare. “I haven’t the faintest idea as to what you’re talking about” she quipped back, surprised that the boy had become so observant. He was a bit spacey, so him being able to pick up on Y/N’s crush had her wondering if others had noticed too.

You see, when she first came into The Glade she was terrified. The situation alone was enough to make anyone cry, but being the only girl within those walls brought it to a whole other level. She had holed herself up in one of the bunks, refusing to come out and talk the first day she was there. It had taken a lot of coaxing on Alby’s part, but he eventually got her to let her guard down enough to show her The Glade in its entirety. After that she acclimated pretty fast, finding herself working in the gardens and befriending some of the other boys. She still kept mainly to herself, only sharing laughs with those she truly trusted. That included Newt and Alby, both of them fiercely protective of her. 

They laid down a few ground rules when it came to her, one being that she was to have her own living space. They didn’t want her to feel any more uncomfortable than she already was, so she gladly embraced that one. Since the structure itself needed to be built, they turned to Gally to lead the build. That was the first time she really ever interacted with him. He seemed to keep his distance when it came to her and she couldn’t help but feel that it was because he didn’t like her. Then again, he was a rather gruff man who seemed to be reserved with almost everyone (minus Frypan and Ben of course).

During the build he still didn’t pay much attention to her, only talking to her when he needed her input on how she wanted thing set up. He started referring to her as “princess” then and Y/N hated to admit how much she enjoyed the way it sounded coming from him. He was an attractive guy and his hard working personality drew her in to no end. However, after the build was over, he seemed to forget that she had even existed. She wouldn’t admit it, but it hurt. She felt like he had rejected her, while rationally she knew that wasn’t the case. They weren’t even friends for god sake.

Now skip to present day, and she still couldn’t get over him. If he wasn’t interested, that was okay. She would just continue her silent pining and suffer in silence.   
“Y/N/N, it’s painfully obvious that you like him. Even though I’ll never understand since he’s such a shank, I want you to be happy” Chuck started again, “I say you go talk to him. I think he might like you too. He’s always looking at you with the same, dumb look in his eyes”. Y/N thanked the fire for hiding the blush that quickly rose to her cheeks. This boy was getting too smart for his own good.”Chuck, honey, I think you’re reading too much into it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need a drink”. With that she got up and stalked over to the barrel that held Gally’s special drink. She wasn’t one to drink, but after that exchange with Chuck she needed something.

*time skip*

She couldn’t remember how many glasses she had drank of that disgusting concoction, but Y/N knew it was enough to get her pleasantly buzzed. Lazily looking around the Glade, she noticed that most of the boys had retired for the night. Only a few were left scattered about, laughing with one another in the dwindling fire light. She continued her gaze until her eyes landed on a familiar pair of green ones. She didn’t know what came over her, but next thing she knew she was making her way towards him.

“Gally” she stated simply, moving to sit down next to him on the log. “Princess” he said in acknowledgment, turning his head to look at her with a small smile on his lips, “to what do I owe the pleasure”? She smiled at that. He seemed softer now, the fire casting shadows on his face. He must’ve been fairly buzzed himself. “I was lonely and wanted company” she said, angling herself to be facing him head on now. The smile on his lips turned into a smirk and he leaned in a little to whisper in her ear; “Lonely? We can’t have that now”.  
She barked out a laugh, the alcohol making her less reserved. Gally laughed along with her and the two of them fell into easy conversation. This was the most he had ever spoken to her and she was living for every second of it. She craved his attention and while this may have been due to his lowered inhibitions, she wasn’t going to complain. She would take what she could get from him.   
Their conversation continued and soon they were the only ones left at the fire. Newt having been the last to turn in for the night, but not before making sure to remind Gally to put out the fire before heading to bed. The last thing they needed was to burn The Glade down. Y/N could feel herself growing more tired as the buzz had started to wear off, but she didn’t want the night to end. She was afraid that come tomorrow, he would go back to acting as if she didn’t exist

“Why do you ignore me?” she asked suddenly, causing Gally to whip his head around to look at her. He seemed thoroughly confused, but when he noticed the tears in her eyes, his gaze immediately softened. “What are you talking about, princess? He asked, reaching out to take her hand in his. His much larger one seeming to completely dwarf hers. “Well you never talk to me anymore. This is the first time in months that we’ve had a proper conversation. If I did something, I’m sorry.” she practically whispered. The alcohol was now completely out of her system and her insecurities were back in full force.  
“Y/N, you did nothing wrong. It’s just… it’s hard for me to control myself around you” he said, his grip on her hand tightening ever so slightly. Before she could even question him, he leaned in slowly, capturing her lips with his. At first, Y/N was too shocked to even react. She sat there for a moment and Gally was ready to pull away, until she started to kiss back. It started off soft, but quickly turned more heated. Both were trying to communicate how they felt by pouring every ounce of passion they had into said kiss.

It wasn’t until they heard someone clear their throat that they finally pulled away, both trying to catch their breath. Looking up, Y/N noticed Chuck looking at them with a huge smile on his face. “Are you guys done eating each others face? It’s super late and I can’t sleep unless Y/N comes to tuck me in” he said, earning a scoff and eye roll from Gally. Y/N wanted to be mad, but she could never say no to the younger boy. 

“Give me 5 minutes and I’ll be right there, okay?” she asked (or rather demanded). Chuck nodded and gave her a quick salute, before sprinting off towards his hammock. “That kid really likes you, huh?” Gally asked, nudging her with his thigh. Y/N laughed softly before leaning in for another kiss. “He does. That make you jealous, Gal?” she laughed out, standing up to stretch. They had been sitting for a while and her limbs were stiff.

“Jealous? Of that kid? Never!” he quickly answered, standing up with her. She laughed again and shook her head at him. “You know I like you a lot, right Y/N?” Gally asked, stepping towards her, now seeming to tower over her, “I want this to go somewhere, but only if you want it to as well”. She looked up to him with a wide smile on her lip, “After a kiss like that, how can I say no”? Standing on her tiptoes she pressed another small kiss to lips before pulling back.

“I’m gonna go tuck in Chuck, but meet me back at my bunk, yea?” she asked turning away to head towards the hammocks. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, princess” he said back, moving to make sure the fire was entirely extinguished. Y/N smiled to herself before practically skipping towards where Chuck was waiting. Maybe the bonfires weren’t as bad as she thought.


End file.
